All in the Family: A Christmas story
by dglsprincess105
Summary: A belated Christmas story. Sam celebrates Christmas with his children, he just hopes they don't destroy it first. a sister story to all in the family.
1. Prologue: Visiting the Parents

Merry belated Christmas!!! This hit me as I was making a new chapter for "All in the Family". It's a plot bunny that wouldn't go away. Hope you enjoy it!!!

Oh, and for those of you who don't understand what is going on, I suggest you read my story, "All in the family".

I do not own Transformers!!! If I did, they'd stay babies forever!!! I also do not own any well-known Christmas songs such as "Over the River and through the woods".

Prologue: To Grandmother's house we go

Sam smiled as he eyed the neighborhood. It's been a year since he last saw it. He had rarely dropped by with his duties at the army base and his studies in school. Not to mention his growing powers. But this year, he was going to his parents' house to celebrate Christmas with his family and friends.

He had only brought them once last year for Christmas, but Sam was sure the neighbors would forgive them for the chaos that his kids had brought forth.

After all, this was the season of forgiveness, love and hope.

OoooOoooO

The Neighborhood was at peace. Children were making snowman, the houses were being decorated with lights and parents were off to get some last minute shopping. It wasn't until they heard something sounding like a caroling that they stopped to listen. That was strange; the carolers weren't due to come until tonight. They turned to where the sound was coming from and the warm feelings of Christmas were replaced with exasperation and, for some, dread ……..

No Way!!!

They were back?!! Hadn't they already nearly destroyed Christmas with their antics like last year?!

Yet here they were, being lead by a handsome young man in jeans and a red coat while pushing a large baby carriage. Behind him were an army of six-foot tall robots, who were expressing their feelings through song.

"Over the river and through the woods, to Grandmothers house we go, the horse knows the way to carry the sleigh, through the white and drifted sno---oow!" Optimus sang as he danced a little in the snow.

"Over the river and through the woods, to Grandmothers house we go, it stings the toes and bites the nose as over the ground we go!" Thundercracker and Skywarp sang as hey pranced behind Optimus.

"Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas!" Bluestreak and Hound sang.

"Hark! The bells are ringing, hear the children singing!" Swindle and Brawl joined in as they spin in each other's arms.

"Merry Christmas!" Starscream and Jazz joined in.

"Merry Christmas!" Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sang as they swung each other.

"Gather all your friends around and wish them well!" Sam finished as he pushed the baby carriage, which held the sleeping sparkling, Bumblebee.

"Come on, Megs! Join in!" Optimus called his brother, whom was with the majority of the Decepticons.

Megatron was all the way across the street walking briskly ahead. He refused to acknowledge his brother's call. There was no way that he would ever go near them while they were making fools of themselves like that; people might think he was somehow associated with them.

And someone should really tell his Autobot brother not to sing the high notes. His vocal processor tends to squeak when he does that!

"Why are all Autobots such disgraces to the Cybertronian name?" Astrotrain asked as he tried to ignore the fact that his hero, Sam, was joining in on the singing. He was pushing a stroller that held a well-covered Barricade.

"Hey!" Ironhide shouted.

Behind the majority of the Decepticons were Ironhide, Ratchet, Red Alert, Wheeljack, and Prowl. They, too, felt that being in that side of the street was embarrassing and a major blow to their dignity.

"There are Deceptions singing along too, you know." Red Alert pointed out as he crossed his arms indignantly. He had been reluctant to be anywhere near the Decepticons until Inferno had decided to join in on singing "Jingle Bell Rock" with Jazz. He loved his brother and all, but the poor mech could not carry a tune.

Megatron side glanced across the street as Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker now singing "The Christmas Song". (1) Megatron felt a large part of himself die as he witnessed the destruction of the Decepticon pride.

"It must be something in the Earth air; that is the only logical reason for such madness." Shockwave muttered as he watched the Seekers attempt to imitate the Chipmunks. "What do you think, Soundwave? Soundwave? Soundwave?!!" Shockwave nearly suffered a CPU crash when he saw Soundwave on the other side of street playing on a portable electric piano to add music for the Christmas songs.

"It's contagious." Shockwave stated as he witnessed the scene. Megatron looked at his fusion cannon like he was contemplating either shooting the carolers or shooting himself.

OoooOoooO

Judy Witwicky was at the moment checking on the Christmas cookies that she was currently baking in the oven. She must have made about four dozen since this morning, but it was clear that she would have to use them in order to feed the army of grandchildren heading her way.

"Ron, how's it going down there?" She called as she opened the basement door.

"Take it easy, Judy! Do you know how difficult it was to get a machine that could actually refine what I'm trying to make? Not to mention how easy it is to blow the house to kingdom come if I get one compound wrong." She heard her husband shout as he was mixing several chemicals and petroleum in a large brewer. Ron was currently wearing rubber gloves and had protective eyewear as he watched the reactions to get a glowing pink color, which meant the energon was done correctly.

Judy smirked when she joined in her husband. "Aren't you now glad that you took advance chemistry with me in High school?"

"Well, who would have thought I was going to use these skills to feed my grandchildren, someday."

"Speaking of grandchildren, I think I hear them now." She grinned as she ran to greet them. How she loved the little darlings, despite the fact that one faction had attempted to kill her little boy and the other had irresponsibly gotten him involve in their war. She didn't pay attention to little details like that.

"Kids!" she shouted as she opened the door.

"GRANDMA!!!!!"

She suddenly found herself being hugged affectionately by the first group with Sam. Not too hard, of course. They were all well aware that Judy was not like her son and they could break her in half if they used a fraction of their strength.

"Kids, kids, kids; careful, I only have one mom!" Sam cautioned as he pushed the carriage closer. Astrotrain walked up to greet Judy while unstrapping Barricade from his stroller. When Barricade woke up to see Mrs. Witwicky, he let out a loud shout and had his hands reaching for her.

"Ohhhh, Cade." She smiled softly as she reached forward and picked up the metal baby.

Plump!

Judy, Sam, and Barricade all looked to see a large hole in a blanket of snow. Bee stuck his head out and looked around for everyone to see he had fallen in the snow when he tried to climb out of the carriage.

"Bee' you naughty baby; you're lucky that snow broke your fall!" Judy exclaimed as she picked the youngest child up. Bee cooed some vowels and started to pull at Judy's hair. Prowl moved forward and took Bee from her hands while disentangling Bee's fingers from the mother's hair.

"It's a habit he's been picking up. He seems fascinated by human hair." Prowl explained.

"At least he hasn't gotten the habit of eating it, like this little copper," Sam grinned as he tickled Cade under the chin.

"Kids, get inside before you freeze your circuits." Judy called to the others across the streets. They didn't seem to hear her, though. Or maybe they were ignoring her.

"I'll go get my brother!" Optimus smiled, sweetly. As his father-figure, grandmother and younger sparklings entered the house; Optimus turned around and calmly made a well packed-snowball. Giggling mischievously, he seeked his brother out until he noticed him talking to Blackout about something as entered the front yard.

"HEY MEGS!!!" Optimus shouted.

Megatron turned to look at his brother only to be hit by a snowball. Wiping it off his face, Megatron incredulously eyed his 'obviously-tired-of-living' brother before he shouted his trademark "DECEPTICONS ATTACK!!!" A snowball fight of epic proportion soon occurred in the Witwicky yard.

And it was supposed to be such a peaceful day.

OoooOoooO

Prowl shook his head as he helped his foster grandmother to cook the food. He was not about to get involve in throwing snow and getting wet with the others, no matter what the Autobot prince of Cybertron ordered. He then proceeded to help in putting the appetizers out for the upcoming guests. In the dining room, Ron was setting up the table along with Sam while Bee and Cade did Primus knew what under the Christmas tree.

That was when he first noticed it.

On the table was a large plate of two dozen moist chocolate muffin with vanilla icing and red and green sprinkles. Prowl was ashamed to admit that he was a sweet addict. He couldn't help it, no matter how much he would admit that there was no logic in eating food that was unhealthy for him. The food did not fuel him, had no effect on his body whatsoever and was considered to be an unhealthy snack among the human population.

But he loved them! Primus, He loved them!! He must have those muffins.

Making sure that Judy's attention was on the salad she was preparing, Prowl placed his stealth mode on active and subtly reached for the cupcake. Grinning in victory, he was just about to take the first bite when Judy spoke up.

"Prowl, I see you. Put that back." Judy stated as she continued to chop up the salad.

Prowl blinked. How on earth did she know? He had taken them while outside of her range of vision and had stolen them in a speed faster than the human eye.

"Do you have secondary sensors in the back of your head, Judy?"

"What? No, sweetie no, I gained this ability by being a mother of two sneaky little children." She grinned through her work.

Prowl seemed fascinated at the idea that Judy gained such an upgrade just by being a creator. "Are there any other skills you have gained through these times of nurturing your sparklings?" he asked.

CRASH!!!

"Well, if you count my ability to strike the fear of god to my family when they do something ridiculous." Judy cheerfully stated as she walked out of the kitchen, knife still in her hand.

Prowl watched her leave with an ominous aura. "So that's where Samuel gets it from." He mused. Then he realized that he was alone with the Christmas cookies again. Smirking, he leaned forward and……

"PROWL, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

He nearly fell in shock! His guardian's creator was scary sometimes.

OoooOoooO

The children found themselves suffering from the famed Witwicky glare from both Sam and Ron. The snowball had not only broken the window, but hit Sam on the back of his head while he was carrying the Christmas decoration, making him fall head first in the box.

Ron found it funny until he got hit by a snowball too.

"It seems a man is no longer safe in his own house. He has to worry about getting pelted by snowballs in his own living room." Ron lectured as he looked at the rather sheepish warriors.

"Anything you'd like to say?" Sam asked as he looked at the ones that started the fights.

"Optimus started it." Megatron muttered sullenly as he still sat on his brother's back. Optimus would have argued that, but his face was currently buried in the snow due to his brother's hand pressing down on it.

The Yard was in disarray from the fighting they caused. The birdbath was obliterated and the front of the house was decorated by snowballs. The nice clean walk that had been shoveled now looked trampled.

"This is why we stopped having kids after you." Ron smirked as he looked at his annoyed son.

"In our defense, we simply have too much energy. We need an outlet to calm us down." Sideswipe stated as he sat on Thundercracker's back.

Suddenly, a red Saturn drove towards the house. Mikeala and Carly both climbed out.

"Sammykins, like, what are the odds of bumping into you here?" Carly asked with a knowing grin.

Mikeala raised an elegant eyebrow. "He lives here."

"OOh right. Well, any who, we need your help." Carly stated as she broke the distance between her and her boyfriend. "Keala and I are doing some last minute Christmas shopping and you know how hectic it gets. We need some strong arms to carry our shopping bags."

"And' If necessary, to fight for our lives. It's going to be murder, especially on those bargain stores." Mikeala added.

Ron went back in the house, wanting to avoid being drafted in this nightmare. Christmas shopping on the day before Christmas? That's like making friends with a man-eating tiger: It's just plain stupid.

Sam, on the other hand had a smile that the children recognized as a promise of horrible things to come. At least, horrible to them.

"Well kids, if you want an outlet, you get one! Let's hit the town and go shopping." Sam smirked.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"AAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"

"WHY PRIMUS?! WHY?" that one came from Jazz.

'Aaahhhh, music to my airs,' Sam thought as he eyed the looks of despair in their faces. Judy managed to over hear that shopping part and raised an eyebrow. Christmas shopping now? Was he insane? If the traffic doesn't kill him, those rabid buyers will.

"Hey Prowl, you wanna come?" Sam called as Astrotrain turned into a train to carry the others.

Prowl zoomed past Judy and stood attention to Sam.

"Yes sir!!" He saluted. Sam blinked; Prowl wasn't normally that enthusiastic. Shrugging, he climbed into Astrotrain along with the children. Carly eagerly ran inside the house to collect Bee and Cade, whom had been dangerously close to toppling the Christmas tree. She placed them in the baby seats she bought especially for them and started her car when Mikeala entered.

Sam didn't know it, but he was going to rue and lament the day he takes them Christmas shopping.

"Hope you have fun shopping." Judy waved as she went back in the house.

Judy walked back to the kitchen so she could cook the turkey when she noticed Ron eating one of her cupcakes.

"Ron, those are for the guests! What are you thinking?" She shouted incredulously. Honestly, if it wasn't Prowl she had to watch, it was her husband.

"Sorry, hon! Can't help it" he chewed the cake.

"Honestly, I swear that if it wasn't for the obvious differences, one would think Prowl takes after you."

"Speaking of which, I gave him some."

Judy blinked. "What?"

"He saw me eat one and asked if he could have one and I said sure and gave him two. If I'd known that we weren't supposed to eat one, I would have said no."

Judy narrowed her eyes. "But you didn't know. He did, though."

*******

Inside Astrotrain, Jazz sat next to Prowl, he took note of the chocolate cupcake that Prowl was eating. "Hey, where'd you get the cupcake, Prowler?"

"Shhhhhh!!!!" Prowl hushed as he looked at the Witwicky house in paranoia.

TBC

******

End of this chapter. This will be a surprising short story. It was probably be five or six chapters. I'll see if I could finish this, but first, let me finish my other stories.

(1) The Christmas song is an original from Alvin and the Chipmunks. I love listening to it on Christmas. It was my all time favorite holiday song.


	2. Chapter 1: The Dangers of Christmas Shop

Chapter One: The dangers of the Christmas streets

Sam just knew his day was about to get tiring. He had, at first, assumed that his children would remember that the humans were not as strong or as fast as he was. The fact that humans tend to be wearier of dying then he was and that they do not take kindly to crazy life-threatening stunts was also something he thought they would remember.

Boy, was he ever wrong!

It was amazing that they managed to avoid any accidents. Sam was now sure that the cops would be after him again. It was only on the technicality that there were no speed limits for trains that Sam was not in too much trouble.

"I don't see why you thought traffic was a problem, Sam. The humans in their vehicles were nice enough to move out of our way when they saw us coming." Astrotrain said as he transformed into his bipedal form when the last of the younglings had climbed out.

"Fear can do that." Mikeala answered with a smirk. She had never seen so many cars move so quickly out of the way during a holiday rush hour.

Then again, considering that Astrotrain was a freakishly huge train going at full speed, it wasn't entirely that surprising.

"Well, first I want to hit the department stores and get a few presents for my mom and dad. He's getting out of parole, so it's a real Christmas treat for me. Now, I need your credit card Sam."

Sam looked at Mikeala in a 'you must be crazy' fashion. "My credit card?"

"Well Maybe it wasn't about just the extra hand I needed in shopping. I also need some extra cash." She bit her lip innocently and blinked her doe like eyes. Sam recognized that look from when any of the kids wanted something from Sam but needed to soften him up first. Apparently, she either trained them or they trained her.

'_We break up and she still manages to take my money?'_ Sam found this unbelievable. But he pulled out his wallet and gave her a couple of twenties instead. No way would they use his visa, they'd jack it out.

"Taxes, Sammy?" Carly reminded as she pushed the carriage of a seemingly sleeping Bumblebee. She, too, gave her boyfriend the same look. Sam gave her an incredulous look. Un-freakin-believable! The girls planned this, didn't they!

Of course, many of the kids were still not happy being here.

"I don't wanna go shopping. It's boring and it's for femmes." Jazz muttered. He had not been so keen on going at all. All the girls did was buy clothes and have (yuck) girl talk.

"Jaaaazzzzzz, what have we told you about making caveman remarks?" Mikeala stressed as she glared at the little Pontiac.

Jazz shuffled his feet. "That it's stupid and only narrow-minded Neanderthals like Trent talk like that."

"And you're not a Neanderthal. Are you, sweety?" Mikeala asked sweetly as she looked up at his face.

Jazz grinned as his visor sparkled. "Nope! I'm the smoothest Autobot in the universe." He proceeded to 'break it down' as he proved his point to everyone while paying M.C. Hammer 'Can't touch this'.

Prowl rolled his optics while Soundwave simply rested his head on his palm, wondering about his Autobot friend. Why did he choose to be friends with him again?

Oh, that's right! He didn't choose to be friends with him, Jazz simply decided that he was now his favorite person to bug, next to Prowl.

"Jazz, stop." Prowl sighed as he tried to grab his dancing friend by the back of his neck. Jazz, however, weaved through his friends hand.

While looking away from the dancing Autobot, Brawl suddenly noticed his lack of a baby brother. "Hey, where did Swindle go?"

His question was soon answered. "Step right up, donate to Transformers. Keep us off the streets and we'll let you keep your holidays." Swindle shouted as he had a large jar out to place money in. Of course, the appeal that the children would not be running havoc on the streets gained the attention of many, so Swindle's jar was filled to the brim.

"SWINDLE!! SHAME ON YOU!!!" Carly screamed as Sam covered his ears.

Swindle flinched. Only Carly could scream like that!

"What? It's for a good cause." He said with an innocent look in his optics.

"Yeah right! Anyway, no son of mine will be begging for charity. Whatever happened to earning your money through honesty?" Carly had always admired on how Swindle never cheated his customers and had always sold them high quality. Swindle did his job honestly because he knew having a reputation of cheap products and dishonesty was bad for business.

Not that he wasn't above sabotaging other rivals and black marketing.

Sam shook his head. They just got here and already there was trouble.

"C'mon Bro, give them back. Sam has that look in his eyes again." Brawl sighed as he pushed his brother to get rid of the money.

"Phooeey!" He moped as he gave everyone back his money. "This is painful, ya know. Giving people back my hard-earned cash. Practically psychological abuse." He could feel his spark break as he gave them back his money.

"You'll live. Now come on, the sooner we do this, the sooner we leave." Brawl sighed. Watching his little brother was a full time job. Inferno and the constructicons (With the exception of Hook) gave him a sympathizing look. Swindle turned around and spotted a Santa Claus asking for money for charity. A familiar gleam danced in his optics as a plan formed. Brawl noticed it and rolled his optics. Just what was his baby brother up to now?

"Can we at least play in the stores?" Bluestreak asked with a hopeful smile. He wanted to go in the toy stores and see what he wanted for Christmas.

"Or listen to the carolers?" Thundercracker asked, politly. He had heard them and had wanted to join last year, but he had not gotten his singing vocals activated then.

"I wanna throw a snowball at someone." Sideswipe grinned. Sunstreaker glared at him as if daring him to throw it at him. Optimus looked like he was about to make a snowball when Megatron smacked him on the helm, telling him not to think about it.

"Well, fine. Knock yourselves out. Not literally though,……. Megatron, don't hit your brother. Santa frowns on that kind of thing." Sam replied. Megatron crossed his arms and pouted. Stupid Santa, blackmailing him to be good in order to get presents.

"Well, Santa never had a brother like Optimus!" Megatron growled as he shook his fist at Optimus. Optimus merely stuck his glossa out at his brother. Sam sighed and covered his face. Sometimes, he wondered how he put up with it.

"All right, those that want to come in the toy stores, come with me on my side, those that don't, stay on the girls'." A majority moved to Sam's side, the others decided to stay and explore the streets. "All right children, don't go too far, and no complaining, either!" he gave them all a stern look. "And please, for the love of God and Primus, Rule number twenty-five." Sam said with his hands in a pleading manner.

The children rolled their optics and recited as one. "Keep the property damages to a minimum or Sam will pay the price. With his wallet. And possibly his parent's wallets."

"Good Munchkins" Sam grinned at their annoyed looks over that nickname. "Remember to keep your com-links on and meet me inside in thirty minutes." He was going to leave when he paused, "And kids,…….."

"No making friends with strange humans! Especially if they offer you candy." They drawlingly chanted.

"What are the consequences of setting them loose?" Sam sighed as he watched the children disappear either in the stores, through the streets or watching carolers. Sam leaned forward and kissed Carly on the cheek. "See you soon." He turned to leave when he felt someone grab his hand. It was Barricade, smiling up at him.

"Wanna come with me?"

"Uh huh! I help." Barricade hugged Sam's leg.

"All right, let's go!" he scooped up Barricade and tossed him a few times in the air, causing shrieks of laughter.

"Well, now that Sam's gone, we'll have some fuuuuu…..nn?" The children had all walked off to do something no doubt troubling.

"Well, at least Bee will keep us company." Mikeala pointed out. She should have known this would happen. Well, those lazy brats better be there to carry her Christmas luggage when she was done shopping because she wasn't carrying all this all by herself.

Carly went to check her youngest child. "And how is my little……" Her face went pale and her eyes widened. She started to breathe faster then she should as she looked at the empty carriage.

The whole city paused at once when a heart-wrenching cry was released:

"_**WHERE'S MY BABY!!!!" **_Carly shrieked. Everyone stopped and looked panic-stricken at the scream. Mikeala jumped a mile high and turned to look at the screaming blond. "What happened?"

"Micky!!! Bee's gone!" Carly was in hysterics. Mikeala looked at the empty carriage and immediately went on alert. Looking around, she realized there was no way anyone could have picked him up. Although Bee was lighter than most children, he was still a bit difficult to carry off too far, especially when he's awake and squirming in your grasp. So the possibility was that Bee escaped on his own was likely.

Wherever Bee was, he could not have gone far.

"Where is he? How did he escape? He was right there, and now….." Carly started freaking out.

"Carly; calm down!" When Carly was like this, she would panic for hours before eventually doing something productive.

"I mean, who would take him! What kind of monster would steal a baby right out of his carriage! On Christamas Eve, no less!" Carly suddenly was filled with righteous anger and was prepared to hurt anyone within the vicinity.

'_She is taking this mother role seriously.'_ Mikeala thought. She had always wondered about Carly's motives about being near the children. Mikeala, at first, assumed that it was to get close to Sam. But Carly didn't ignore nor was she cruel to the other kids when she dropped by. She was, in fact very loving to them all, even the Decepticons. Oh course, Carly had never see the Decepticons in action so she had nothing against them.

"Carly; c'mon! We can't find Bee if we're not actually looking." Mikeala stated confidently, but was feeling different on the outside.

OoooOoooO

Meanwhile, on the other side of the street, two logical-minded children were trying to figure out what the meaning behind a particular Christmas song was.

"On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me. A partridge in a pear tree" The carolers sang only to be interrupted from the two logic followers known as Prowl and Shockwave.

"A partridge in a pear tree, what kind of present is that?" Prowl asked as he tried to figure out the significance of such a gift.

"It must be a human thing." Shockwave stated. He had long since accepted that humans were crazy and Primus knew why they did anything.

"Ah-Hem! On the Second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, two turtle doves and partridge in a pair tree." The carolers continued.

"Two turtle doves. Why exactly would she desire with two birds overflowing with diseases?"

"What is he, a farmer? Surely he would not send her poultry along with a partridge and a pear tree?" Prowl asked.

"Is it possible to have pear trees during the winter?" Shockwave inquired.

"AHEM! On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me: Three French hens,….."

"Indeed more birds? And since this is winter, why is he sacrificing his food storage for the woman, even if she is his true love?" Shockwave saw no logic to giving away food storage to this woman in the middle of winter. Surely this human could not be that irrational? But then, humans were even more illogical when they are in love.

"And a partridge in a pear treeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" They managed to finish as they noticed that some of their audience were leaving. "On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me, four calling birds……."

"You have got to be jesting. What is she going to do with that and what is a calling bird?" Prowl exclaimed.

Shockwave sighed. "Colly bird, from what Wikipedia explains, though I do not trust it completely, it is a black bird. Crows, to be exact, though I am not so sure of the significance in this gift."

"Aren't they the types of birds farmers do not want? They eat your grains and corn fields. That's not a good gift."

"Either he is irritated with his true love or he ran out of birds to give her." Shockwave mused.

"FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!!!" they all shouted at once. They sounded very angry at that point.

"Five golden rings? How on earth did that Farmer manage to afford five golden rings if he had to resort to sending her birds for her twelve days of Christmas?" Prowl was amazed. Did this man get a raise, win the lottery, or something?

"And why five, shouldn't one normally be sufficient enough." Shockwave wondered.

The carolers had growled the chorus out through their teeth and were starting a new one….. one more interruption from those two……

"On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, Six geese a-laying, FIVE……….."

"And we are back to birds? And why is he doubling his amount of gift giving?" Prowl sighed as he could not understand why the humans were so illogical and strange in their gift giving. His sensors suddenly picked up a large amount of hostility.

"Prowl, I do believe the carolers are a bit annoyed with us judging from the growl they are emitting." Shockwave pointed out as he tried to think of a tactical retreat.

OoooOoooO

Jazz sat next to Soundwave as he looked at the snow fall. Both of the 3rd in commands were getting a bit tired of the crowds, the stares, the need to touch them and those stupid people that thought that they were mindless drones programmed to say things: Another reason they hated shopping. Well, Jazz was tired of it, and he assumed that Soundwave was also tired of it all as well.

Then again, you never could know what went on in Soundwave's processors.

"Wonder where Prowl went? You've seen him?" Jazz asked as he sat next to the silent child. While he and Soundwave didn't see optic to optic at times, he liked hanging out with the fellow music lover. Their relationship was simple: he did all the talking and Soundwave just listened.

"……………………."

"Wonder where he got the cupcake from? And how come he didn't share it with yours truly. I mean, ya'd think that he would save some for his very best friend in the whole wide world?"

"…………………………"

"Maybe we should find big daddy. I hate shopping, but this entire crowd is botherin me like an annoying itch."

"………………………"

You think Santa's coming to our house this year, especially since the Lambos have gotten into this pyromaniac kick? Sam is still paranoid about that. I ain't never seen a man sleep with a fire extinguisher before."

"……………………………"

"Whoa, whoa, you don't have to be so talkative, Wave! Take a breath before you pass out." Jazz grinned as he waved his hands in front of him.

"………….. *Glare*" Soundwave's visor flashed, then he turned and looked at the streets. He did a double take when he noticed a commotion in the streets

"Huh?" Jazz blinked behind the visor. He had to reboot his optics just to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing.

Prowl was running for his dear spark and Shockwave was not too far behind them. What was chasing them were a group of carolers that Jazz had recognized down the streets. All seemingly determined to reap bodily harm to the children. Prowl was trying to yell at them that this was assaulting a police officer, while Shockwave was wondering how humans can be so illogical that asking a few questions could lead to violence.

"That ain't the holiday spirit I see here." Jazz finally spoke up as Soundwave followed the gaze of the bot/con running.

"Looks like Prowl and Shockwave got into trouble. Ya think we should help them."

"………….."

"Yeah, we should just let their logic get them out of this."

"…………….."

Of course, if they get hurt, Daddy-o will be upset. And you know Sam when he's upset, takes a while for him to chill out."

"…………………."

"Well, as usual, it's been nice talking to you, Wave. Ya better go save your other Wave buddy while I get Prowler."

"……………. *even stronger glare*" Soundwave stood up to help Shockwave out, who was now screaming for his Step-creator.

OooOooO

Inside the Toys-R-Us, the employees eyed the tiny robots running around amok in their stores, determined to tear it down by its foundation.

"SAM, Sam! Toys!!!" Bluestreak shouted as he pointed at the aisles. "Buy one, please?"

Sam smiled as Bluestreak looked angelic. "Okay, which toy?"

"Aisle 1-14." He said innocently, giving his famed puppy dog optics.

"Yeah, sure, let me ask my financer." Sam said in a deadpanned voice. The other children all looked at the rows of toys with their glossas hanging out. Even Megatron was bouncing up and down with his brother as he watched the aisles of toys.

"Kids, what's the rule in this store?" Sam reminded.

Quickly reciting as one. "If we break it, Sam buys it, if Sam buys it, he won't have money, if Sam has no money, the kids get no allowance." The children were well aware of this rule and were always careful with everything, especially Swindle, who goes on a fit when his money is lost. The children then ran immediately to the aisles. One can hear crashes and objects falling already.

"Please, do not destroy the toy sections." Sam shouted after them. He sighed. "This is a lost cause, isn't it, Cade?" Barricade giggled and resumed playing with a small ball he found on one of the aisles. Sam patted Barrcade on the head as he pushed the cart to the toy aisle. As he looked around, he didn't see who was in front of him and crashed his cart. Both of them felt a tingling jolt from the bump and fell on the ground.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." Sam said as he dizzyingly got up.

"Yeah, well get your eyes checked, alien boy."

Sam froze. He knew that obnoxious voice from anywhere! Looking up, he was shocked to see a man in his early forties in the same suit he had worn when he first met Sam.

"Simmons!"

"Surprised?" He raised an impeccable eyebrow.

Sam could not believe who he ran into! There was Simmons, in his usual suit and a carriage full of toys and DVDs.

"What are you doing here?' Sam glowered. He would never be happy to see Simmons, no matter how helpful he was. What he did to Bee and Megatron still haunted his dreams.

"Christmas shopping, what does it look like?" Simmons answered back with a glare. Of all the stores, it had to be the one Witwicky shops in.

"You celebrate Christmas?" Sam drawled with a raised eyebrow.

He shot a glare. "What do you think I do in the holidays?"

"I dunno; sleep in your coffin." Sam said rather cheekily. Hound and Wheeljack, who were the closest ones, giggled. Inferno stopped Red Alert before he pulled out the stake and mallet.

"Ooh funny man, get lost Witacky, I have to get home to wrap the presents before my sons see this?"

Sam picked up immediately that last sentence with awed disgust. "You have kids?!!" Sam gawked. Asshole extraordinaire Simmons had spawned?

" Uuuhhh, Yeah! You got a problem?" Simmons glared.

"Slag Yeah I do!! Who would procreate with you?" Sam blushed as he realized he was swearing in front of the kids.

Simmons was deeply offended. **"LOTS OF WOMEN!!!"** They noticed they were drawing a crowd and kept their mouths shut.

"What's procreate mean?" Sideswipe asked, coming back with a remote controlled toy car.

"Never mind, Sides. Go play with your brother." The revelations were bothersome: Simmons with kids?!! Mikeala would never believe it, Heck he didn't believe it! But Simmons wouldn't lie for no reason and those did look like toys and movies for children.

"Sooooo, how old are they?" he might as well satisfy his morbid curiosity.

"They turned thirteen two months ago." Simmons explained as he looked at a plastic dinosaur, deciding on whether to buy it or not.

Sam looked in the cart. "Dinosaur movies? Dinosaur toys?"

Simmons grinned. "They're big fans. Love anything from the Prehistoric times."

"Theodore Rex, They're back: A Dinosaur story, Jurassic Park trilogy, Land before Time movies, Disney's Dinosaur, The Flintstones, Extreme Dinosaurs, Dinosaucers the series. That's a hell of a lot of stuff to get them?" Sam said. And people say he spoils his kids.

"Well, I'm making up for lost time." He said with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked before stopping himself. Why was he going into the man's life again?

"Kid, I was a member of a force that was a secret operation for preparation on alien invasions. I spent most of time researching and doing field missions. My dad didn't have time for Christmas, his dad didn't and his dad didn't either. Since I don't work there anymore, I can make up for lost times with them. This is sort of new to me and I don't want to mess it up." He actually seemed uncomfortable in blurting all that out.

"Oh." Sam had no idea that Simmons social life was that bad. He supposed he may have done him a favor by firing him and disbanding the sector.

"They're really into Dinosaur stuff aren't they?" Sam awed as he looked at all the dino-stuff on the

"Like you wouldn't believe." Simmons had that sneaky grin of his, the kind that told Sam that he knew something Sam doesn't know.

Sam hated it when Simmons gave him that look.

"We're having a Christmas Eve party tonight. You can drop by and bring them here. I promise my kids won't kill them." Sam joked.

"We can't?" A disappointed Megatron said. He wanted to hurt Simmons. For some odd reason, he felt compelled to hurt the former agent as if he had done something personal to him.

Simmons laughed. "Thanks but no thanks kid. I'll drop by myself, but my kids…………. Well, let's just say that they are very rambunctious. They'd stand out like a sore thumb and would do more damage than good."

"Sounds like my kids, can't believe we have something in common." Sam said with a small smile. Maybe Simmons wasn't that big of a jerk after all.

Naaah, who was he kidding? He was a jerk.

Simmons smirked as he watched Sam leave the isle. "More than you think, kid."

OooOooO

Carly and Mikeala were running all over the streets as they searched for the youngest child. Carly had already calmed down somewhat and was now looking through the streets and dark alleys. This could not be happening! This totally could not be happening to her! How could she loose her baby, especially to a crowd and dangerous street? Bee may not be her son by blood and she may not have an official guardianship on him, but she loved him like he was her own. She loved all her children.

Ever since she had heard about the robotic children from Mission City, she had been curious. When she saw her chance to see them, she took it. The moment she laid eyes on them, she had fallen in love with them. They were so childlike and sweet as well as innocent. Despite being built with weapons and had the occasional violent fight, they were so innocent of the outside world and curious to what the planet would offer them. She had been satisfied with watching them play until those former agents from sector seven came and tried to hurt them. One minute she was sick with worry, the next minute, she was putting her cheerleading high kicks to good use. Since then, she had been a permanent factor to the children's eyes, whom were slowly seeing her as their mother-figure. And like many new mothers, Carly vowed to love and protect them from harm.

Now she had failed. All she had to do was do one simple job: Watch Bee. She blew it! Who knows what was happening to him now, or if she would ever see him again.

"He's probably being sold to a black market. Or maybe one of the former sector seven losers took him. Maybe some evil mechanic guy is using him for spare parts? Oh God, Keala, we have to find him."

"Bee's pretty resourceful for a baby. And I'm sure he knows better than to walk to a stranger." Mikeala reassured both Carly and herself.

"But Bee is so helpless and trusting." Carly sniffled. Sam was going to be devastated, if he didn't kill her first. She couldn't imagine how the other children would feel, to lose a brother on Christmas eve no less.

"Hiya chicas! Looking for someone?" A voice broke out.

A Heavy-set Hispanic kid in faded jeans and a heavy leather jacket walked up to Carly and Mikeala. He had a scar on his neck and an orange bandana.

Mikeala gasped and recognized the young boy immediately.

"Raoul!" she shouted.

"What up, little chicas. What brings you to this part of town? Don't you know me and my gang own it?" Raoul smoothly stared as he raised a thin eyebrow as he leaned on his motorcycle. Despite his easygoing stance, Carly knew that Raoul could be very dangerous in a moment's notice. Mikeala calmed her heart down and was glad she had brought her gun with her. Raoul was trouble with a capital T. He was part of the gang of 'devil hearts' in their school whom would often cause trouble. They shoplifted, jacked up cars, took protection money from kids at school and made bets on their sports games. They were even known to get involved in gang wars from other towns.

"Bet you were looking for this?" He reached in his sidecar. Mikeala was getting ready to pull out her gun. While Carly looked ready to scream. But they immediately stopped those actions when they saw what Raoul pulled out.

There, in Raoul's arms, was Bumblebee, who saw the girls and squeaked excitably as he reached for them.

"Bumblebee, you found Bumblebee. Oh thank you!" Carly squealed as she took the yellow sparkling. She smothered his face with kisses and swung him around. Mikeala walked up and gave Bee a kiss on the helm too. She then turned to look at Raoul.

"I'm surpirised you didn't try to sell him." Mikeala wasn't so stupid as to believe he didn't have an ulterior motive.

"Well, I wanted too, but then I remembered what happened the last time some dude said he was going to sell the kids. Witwicky overheard him say it and calmly told the guy to follow him outside. Man, I still can't believe he hung him on a flagpole, by his underwear. Then again, all he had on was his underwear." Raoul grinned, he could appreciate a good joke.

Mikeala and Carly laughed; remembering that event: A year ago, Skywarp had accidently warped in the middle of the school building and some of the Seniors had started to terrorize him, threatening to scrap his body and sell his parts, thinking he might get them good beer money. Sam had taken one look at the sobbing mech and had allowed his feelings of fury to take over. Sam later had gotten suspended for two days and detention for a month for hanging the boys by the flag pole in their underwear, the only clothing he allowed them to wear. Sam thought it was worth it when Skywarp had seen it and laughed.

"Keep an eye on this little dude, he's a handful." Raoul smirked as he petted Bee. Bee giggled and reached for Mikeala, who took him immediately and hugged him.

"Both eyes," Mikeala nodded as she watched this newest revelation on a side of a boy she always thought had not a sensitive bone in his body. Carly had gone back to cooing at the little bot.

"Oooooh, Bee!!! Don't ever run off from mommy again! You totally scared me." Carly gushed as she hugged the baby mech. Said mech was giggling in a manner that suggested that that had been his primary intention to begin with.

"Well, I see you ladies in school. Bye, shrimp." Raoul departed but not before giving bee a yellow bandana to wrap on his head and rubbed the top of his helm. Bee squealed at the affection. Mikeala was awed at this display of fondness. Who would have thought that one of the toughest guys in school had a soft spot for babies? Not that she was going to tell anyone, even if no one believed her, it would just put her on Raoul's list.

Besides, Sam would go into conniption if he ever learned that the leader of a dangerous gang held his baby.

"There you are; we've been looking all over you!" Hound shouted as he finally spotted them.

Carly turned and smiled at the green Autobot. "Hound!"

"Carly, Sammy is waiting for you back in the mall. He needs you to make sure they don't do anything crazy. Don't know what he's worried about; we Autobots are the embodiment of good. Decepticons, I'm not so sure." He said with an easy going smile. " The others are already inside, though it took a while to find Shocky and Prowler. C'mon! Sam is in the mall and we're going to meet Santa." Hound looked excited while the girls exchanged weary looks.

They had a bad feeling about this.

TBC

Can you see where this is going? The mall will not survive them, I can guarantee that! And mall Santa will know pain like no other. Hopefully, the Christmas party will be better.

Then again….. it is the kids.

As for Raoul, I felt like making a guest star from the G1 saga. I might put him in my stories someday if I find a place for him.

See you next chapter.


End file.
